


Better Half

by afterism



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony-from-another-dimension is a certified genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Half

Tony-from-another-dimension is a certified genius. He could dismantle and reassemble a navigational computer by the time he was seven years old, he completed his first vortex manipulator from scratch when he was sixteen and he punched a hole through to a parallel universe before he was 40. From inside a cave. With a box of scraps. After landing face-first on Tony's hallway floor ("Ow. Fuck, that could of-- seriously, _ow_\-- gone better.") he found the Scotch in under a minute and had swallowed down a generous two fingers before Tony-from-this-dimension came up from the workshop, following Jarvis's calm message that there was an intruder in his living room, and that it would be highly advisable for him to take a look.

Tony-from-another-dimension is a lot better at sucking cock than Tony expected, and he's not quite sure what to make of that.

("Just call me Tony," he had suggested, the first time he fumbled for a name. "Or Mr Stark, if that's what you're into." Did he always leer like that? No, wait, of course he did. Right.)

Other Tony settles himself comfortably between Tony's legs, forearms resting on his thighs and head bobbing slowly, with one hand wrapped around the base of Tony's cock. He hollows his cheeks, flicks the tip of his tongue against his slit and tights his grip, just a touch, enough for Tony to feel it when he starts to twist. Tony drops his head back, lips parted, breathing a little heavy and his arms spread across the back of the couch, fingertips digging into the padding. He makes a noise, something vague like "more" or "faster" or "stop being such a fucking tease" -- Other Tony grins without moving his mouth.

He pulls off completely, then, after Tony's strangled cry of protest, he leans in and carefully swallows his length, fingers pressed on his skin at the very base, and pushes his tongue up. There's tiny shifts and movements that Tony can't distinguish, just leans back and fights down the urge to buck his hips -- it feels hot and twisty and god, _exactly_ how he likes it which, huh, maybe shouldn't be a surprise as he looks down and sees his own eyes grinning up at him.

("Where did you learn that?" Tony demands, breathless and loose. Other Tony simply hums in response, and Tony comes down his throat with a yell.)

Tony guides them both up to his bedroom with a hand on his shoulder and his shirt undone, and Tony-from-another-dimension thinks he might stick around in this universe for a while.


End file.
